I do have emotions, you just don't see them
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: "Japan tell us, Japan please come and talk to us and stop hiding your pain," Hiding feelings are not the wises ideas "Please talk to me..."


I do have emotions, you just don't see them

_A/N: I felt like doing a Japan story since he is like the best character in the Anime (along with everyone else.) _

_I sometimes I wish I could hug Japan just to see his reaction, but Italy already proved that for me •~•'_

_Anyway, you probably already find me boring lets just get on with the story_

_Disclaimer: Japan will you do the honers?_

_Japan: BTT Girr does not own me itary-san or anybody from Hetaria._

_Me: Arigatou Japan, now onto the story..._

* * *

><p><p>

All my life I had been treated like I had no emotion. When a animal died in one of the many schools I went to I didn't cry, I just stood there and watched others cry as the rabbit lay there dead in it's little cardboard box.

When I asked if I may go home; the others looked at me shocked as I had no emotion on my face what so ever.

After that everyone called me a 'emotionless freak' and anyone who talked to me was outcasted like I was.

Everytime I moved school the same thing happened again, and again, and again until I was old enough to leave school all together.

For some reason it took me longer than any other nation to become a adult; it confused me yes, but I could never find a answer why. It took me three hundred years to become what I look now, but even as I left school I could hear all me people whispering behind my back how emotionless I was.

That was one of the main reasons I isolated myself from the world, to get away from all the hateful words. Germany was the first one to not say any of the sort to me though I think that was because he was just as emotionless as me and Italy...Italy is just an idiot in general.

They were the ones who made me feel happy even though I didn't show it.

But I didn't really expect to snap at a point, but America did kind of push me over the edge.

That day had been disastrous I woke up late for the meeting, I found out my money and economy was going down the tubes and would be greeted with piles upon piles of paper work that would arrive later that day and my dog had eaten my presentation on global warming.

Luckily I had made it to the meeting with five minutes to spare, but the place was already in chaos by the time I got there.

I sat in my usual seat; straight across from America, I had plastered on my usually emotionless face as I sat and laid my head against the back of the seat "DUDE JAPAN! HOW COME YOUR ALWAYS SO EMOTIONLESS?!" America laughed.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance and tried to ignore America's comments "YOU KNOW YOUR NEVER ANGRY OR SAD! ARE YOU A EMOTIONLESS FREAK OR SOMETHING?!" He laughed a little harder.

My eyes snapped open and the words emotionless freak seemed to suck me back into my old memories. I grew a sickly grin as my bangs covered my eyes.

I took a ninja star out my back pocket and flung it at America's face; America's breath hitched as the star landed on the wall beside his head "Do you want to know something America?" I asked "I haven't killed someone in a long time."

I climbed onto the table and stood up walking towards the American; everyone's attention had already turned towards me.

Once I stopped in front of America, I crouched in front of him and grabbed his jacket, yanking him forward so we were only inches apart. I looked at the fear in the others eyes and my grin grew wider "Is America scared?" I asked.

He just trembled and the whole room was silent, I just smiled as I took out my Katana and placed it at the side of his face "Do you know how much I hate being called a 'emotionless freak' America?" I pressed the Katana against his cheek "Do you fucking know?" I said slicing his skin.

He let out a yelp of pain and surprise as I cut his rosy red cheek "L-Look J-Japan I'm sorry if I-"

I pressed harder against his skin "Are you really sorry? Or are you saying that just to appease me?" I giggled as I watched the blood leak out his cheek.

I then pressed the tip Katana to his shoulder "Do you know how long I've heard that name? How many times people called me it?!" I pushed the blade right through his shoulder on my last word.

He screamed in agony as it pierced his skin. The others ran up to me to try and pry me away but I had already stood up removing the blade, making him cry out in pain.

I laughed and licked the blood on the end of the blade, I licked my lips for any traces of it left "Just like I remember," I said smiling.

Jumping off the desk I started to walk out the room "Just know America to watch your back from now on." And with one last laugh I closed the doors to the meeting.

The moment I stepped out the door I realised what I had done. I clamped a hand over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I sobbed when I vomited; why was I the freak? Why was I the one to be called hateful words even by my own people?

I felt someone grab the ends of my hair and pull them back, I continued vomiting but feared whoever was behind me.

When I had finished I lay my head on the side of the toilet feeling rotten "You finished Kiku?" My eyes widened in surprise as China addressed me. So he was the one who followed me here.

I nodded my head and waited for him to start screaming at me, but he never did "C'mon lets get you cleaned up aru." China grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.

He took my hand and pulled me over to the sink, grabbing a paper towel and rinsing it under water "You know you could have talked to me instead." I was shocked at what he said and I stared at him wide eyed. He bring the paper towel to my lips and wiped off the vomit and the traces of blood "Don't give me that look, we both know you can't sneak anything past me."

My eyes closed on their own accord and I sighed "Then why didn't you say anything?" I asked opening my eyes again.

China smiled "I wanted you to tell me, it's not the best when someone knows you're hurting and the person won't even tell them because they're to stubborn to do so."

I brung my hand down to hit the back of his head but he dodged it, "What a way to treat your elders," China said playfully. I smiled "But you were always stubborn,"

I continued to smile as he cleared the rest of the blood off my face "Now lets take you back to the meeting."

My eyes widened and I shook my head rapidly "N-No China-San, A-America and the others will probably hate m-me a-and I'll be the p-person no one likes and i-is ignored for the rest of his life."

China grabbed my hand and yanked it forward a little "Don't worry I'll fix that."

I wasn't to sure so I hesitantly followed after him.

China stopped in front of the doors and turned towards me "Stay here." I nodded my head and watched the doors swing closed as China left.

*With China*

I stepped through the doors to be met with glares "So what did you say to that asshole I thought was my friend?" America asked.

China said nothing, he walked up to the American and in a split second a hand was brought down onto his cheek and he was slapped across the face. America blinked and looked at China "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed standing up.

China looked at him with no emotion "That is for hurting Japan." China walked up to the podium and glared at everyone "Sit down." He said holding back his anger. Everyone was scared of this China so obeyed his commands "Now before you make any accusations of what I'm talking about let me explain."

China took a deep breath and gripped the podium tightly "When Japan was younger and used to go to school he was different from everyone. He never really did show emotion and that caused people to call him a emotionless freak. It happened in every school and I even caught him harming himself but yet he kept it all to himself; I never interfered incase I made it worse but this is all I've got to say to you-you ever saying anything bad about him again you'll have me to answer to." China smirked evilly "So think before you act next time."

The whole room was silent; they weren't to sure what to say. China walked down from the podium and walked to the meeting doors "C'mon Japan." He said grabbing his hand and taking him to a seat.

*Japan's P.O.V*

I sat beside China and sat silently hearing him standing up for me made me feel slightly self conscious, "Hey Japan you alright?"

I looked up to see most of the room staring at me, turnings head back down I tried to ignore the stares "H-Hai China," I mumbled.

A hand was placed gingerly on my shoulder, I snapped my head up and looked at the person. I started to panic when I saw America standing beside me "G-G-Gomenasai America-San, I-I didn't mean any harm to you. I-I-I give you my sincerest apology." I bowed and prayed to god he would accept it.

I felt the taller man push me back in my seat "Japan, dude, there is no need to apologise; I'm the one who's supposed to be apologising. Sorry du-I mean Japan, I didn't know."

I looked at him for a couple of seconds and smiled slightly "It's ok America-San, no harm done. Well...apart from your arm." I quickly became guilty again.

"Dude before you start panicking my arms already healed." I looked at his arm to see his jacket covered in blood and the slash on it still there.

"W-Well at least let me get you a new jacket! I'll custom make it if you wish!"

"Dude you d-"

"I insist! Please America-San!"

America gave me a worried look but sighed "Alright...I guess, but you have to stop adding that suffix to the end of my name!"

Japan nodded "Hai America-S-I mean America."

America nodded "Now lets continue the meeting shall we!" He ran back to his seat and jumps into it causing him to send him and his seat into the wall at high speed.

Everyone laughed at the superpowers pain as he lay dazed on the floor.

Japan smiled and it was genuine.

Maybe he should do it more often?

* * *

><p><em>AN: And they all lived happily ever after, The End. *Closes book over and takes off reading glasses*_

_This was my first try at doing a story with Japan being the main character so sorry if it was bad._

_Please leave a review on your way out and all Flames into the bin on your right. Thank You!_

_-Signed _

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


End file.
